


I’ll Stand by You

by SambliongPalpatine



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 10:54:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20134297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SambliongPalpatine/pseuds/SambliongPalpatine
Summary: 5 Times Yuugi helps Kaiba warm up and 1 Time he doesn’t have to





	I’ll Stand by You

**Author's Note:**

> Hello friends. I was going through my old computer’s archives and found this piece. It was inspired by the song of tha same name so you may want to listen while reading. 
> 
> It probably suck but well, I love this ship...
> 
> Also, I have no idea if blueberry ice-cream is actually blue or not. I am blind and I have learnt that names not always represent the actual color. So yeah, I’m not going to apologize. 
> 
> Anyway, enjoy!

To say Yuugi was surprised when Kaiba asked him to come to America on a tour with him is an understatement. 

They are currently stationed in New York, enjoying all that the city has to offer. Besides, autumn here is beautiful and Yuugi certainly is enjoying himself. He’s never been anywhere outside Japon and even though his english isn’t that good, he hasn’t had trouble to communicate with others. Or given Kaiba trouble, for that matter. Whenever the CEO is busy with a meeting or something else Yuugi isn’t required to go, he makes himself scarce and takes advantage of his time; going to explore the city and discovering the different smells, flavors and colors.

Kaiba never comes with him, no matter how much Yuugi insists he should. They have stablished a precarious friendship, yes but that doesn’t mean spending time together according to Kaiba. That’s probably because he doesn’t know how to be a friend. 

Yuugi, of course, has taken it in stride and has been trying to warm his way into Kaiba’s heart. Yeah, he’s always known the brunet has one of those but this last few days in close proximity with the other man has proven him right. Kaiba isn’t an easy person but Yuugi hasn’t given up on him and he never will.Of all his friends Kaiba is the one who understands him the most, specially his connection with Atem, even if Kaiba doesn’t show it. 

There’s also the fact that Yuugi has feelings for the man. Has always had so he vowed to never give up on him, wether his feelings are returned or not. 

Yuugi closes the door to the suite he shares with Kaiba softly. It’s late and he doesn’t want to make noise in case the other man is asleep (he knows that’s improbable but well) and toes his shoes off before walking towards his room before a noise stops him. 

Everything is dark and otherwise silent except for that low... chatter of teeth? Kaiba’s door is directly to his left and it’s slightly ajar, that’s why Yuugi could hear the faint noise. 

He rubs his tired eyes and pushes the door slowly, as to not alert the other. 

“Kaiba?” he calls softly, tiptoeing inside. 

Said man is curled on the middle of the huge bed, seemingly asleep. And he is trembling. Which is odd considering the duvet covering him. 

There is no reply but Yuugi can’t just leave him like this. So, taking a deep breath and bracing himself he moves to retrieve the extra blanket that’s placed on the armchair and then walks towards the bed. 

Sending a quiet prayer so Kaiba won’t kill him, Yuugi climbs into the bed and extends the fluffy blanket over him but that doesn’t seem to help his trembling much. In a reckless move he decides to crawl closer and plaster his side against Kaiba’s back. 

The chattering of teeth fades and the trembling stops so Yuugi is about to count this as a win when a voice spoils it. 

“What exactly do you think you are doing, Yuugi?” Kaiba’s voice is tired and raspier than usual but still makes Yuugi’s breath stutter. 

The smaller man closes his eyes for a moment and pulls his courage back up. “Helping you get warm. You were shivering and the extra blanket didn’t help-“

“I don’t need your help,” the man says in typical Kaiba style. 

Yuugi was expecting something like that. He sighs and moves closer. “Shut up and sleep, Kaiba,” he grits out. 

When there’s no answer Yuugi thinks his friend has fallen asleep so he burrows into the pillow and tries to get comfortable to fall asleep himself.

“I’m not thanking you,” the quiet voice gives him pause. 

He smiles and closes his eyes. “I wasn’t expecting you to,” he whispers back. 

It’s mid-october and the sky is falling down. Yuugi has been watching the drops of water hammering the windows for the past half hour.He’s sitting on the couch, at the far side of Kaiba whose been working like crazy in some new code or another. 

Since the tour they have been spending more time together; Yuugi has been helping the other man with his VR and other games KaibaCorp’s been developing and sometimes they duel, too. 

Yuugi turns his head sluggishly and eyes him critically. The man has his trademark turtleneck and coat on but he still shivers. 

He’s studied the man closely ever since their tentative friendship started. Kaiba is a workaholic; doesn’t have a social life, is sleep deprived more times than not and forgets to eat more often than not and Yuugi always worries about him. It has also came to his notice that Kaiba gets cold. Like seriously cold. 

He even gets cold in summer. Yuugi has thought about the whys and the conclusion he has come up with is that Kaiba gets cold because he doesn’t have anyone to warm his life. Contrary to Yuugi that has his friends to rely on and fill him with warmnth. Kaiba only has Mokuba and despite caring deeply about him and being willing to do anything for him, he still keeps Mokuba at an arm’s length. 

Every-time Yuugi tries to bring it up Kaiba always responds with a snarky comment and proceeds to ignore him in favor of buryinghimself in work. So now he has resolved to touch Kaiba inconspicuously to stop his trembling. He has discover that the man responds better to this when he thinks it’s for Yuugi. Because Kaiba Seto is not one to admit weakness or ask for help. 

The man has his jaw clenched and is hiding his trembling hands with angry punches of his keyboard. If it continues that aggressive typing he won’t have any key left by midnight. It’s because he doesn’t want Yuugi to notice, he realizes. So Yuugi does the only thing he can do without risking imminent death. 

He inches closer painstakingly slow until his thigh, right side and uper-arm are pressing against Kaiba’s. 

The aggressive typing becomes a normal fast-paced one and Yuugi notices, with a sidelong glance, that his jaw has relaxed its clench. Yuugi can feel his shivering subside. 

Kaiba turns his icy blue eyes to him and raises an eyebrow. “You know, the couch is big enough for four people. Why, exactly, have you come to latch to me?”

Yuugi swallows and answers with the first thing that comes to mind. “I was cold. Human contact helps,” he says sheepishly.

Kaiba rolls his eyes but shrugs and goes back to his coding. Surprisingly, he doesn’t push Yuugi away. 

“I’m not thanking you,” he says, remembering Kaiba’s response to the previous time he helped him. 

“I wasn’t expecting you to,” the man says in his usual harsh tone and there’s also a tiny hint of amusement in his voice. 

Yuugi witnesses gleefully how Kaiba relaxes and burrows further into the cushions. He is warm now. As well as Yuugi’s heart. 

Seto hates winter. He doesn’t like the cold because he has to wear more layers in order to keep some body heat, even if he ends up getting as cold as usual. Maybe even more, thanks to the memories that assault him with special vengeance. 

And with Mokuba gone for the week he feels specially cold because he is even lonelier than he normally is. Even Yuugi is gone. He hasn’t come by in a while and even when they are still in contact and he has agreed to another tour next year Seto doesn’t really know what’s going on with him. 

He curls up on the couch that faces the window in his home office, wearing sweats, a turtleneck and a sweater (and he is still cold). Regardless of his hatred of winter, he can admit that it makes for a beautiful scenery outside; all white soft and... pure. 

The only thing he has in common with the snow is that they both are cold. 

His usal cold state is partially the reason why he always dresses the way he does. The other reason is that he feels uncomfortable showing that level of intimacy, dare he even say vulnerability, with people.His clothing is an... armor of sorts even if sometimes people mock him for it. 

Mokuba has insisted that he should find someone he feels comfortable with, enough to share this with them and maybe even a little more.The thing is; he’s already found someone. 

Problem is that said someone has no reason to love him or to want to stay because why would anyone? Seto is... well he is who he is and not everyone understands that. And there is also the small detail of the scars. 

Yuugi stayed for a while but now he’s gone, like everyone else in his life. That’s why he’s never had friends or other relationships. He still remembers the pain and there’s something about the winter that brings it to the front of his mind. 

Seto shivers at that and pulls the throwback blanket over himself and curls deeper into the couch. He considers for a moment to pour himself a drink but he decides against it because that never brings anything good. 

He wishes he had the power to speed time and skip winter and go straight to spring. Even if he still gets cold when the weather is warm, he can keep his memories... himself, at bay. Winter always breaks those barriers. 

Specially when he is alone. 

He closes his eyes and tries to vanish all these thoughts to the back, where they belong. Maybe that’s why he doesn’t notice the door open and close and the footsteps approaching. 

“Kaiba?” a soft, familiar voice calls. 

He snaps his eyes open and stare directly into violet orbs. Big, worried, familiar eyes. 

“What are you doing here, Yuugi?” he asks, a tad harsher than he should. 

He sits up straighter on the couch. Yuugi pulls back, startled, and blinks at him. 

“I’m sorry, I just wanted to see how you were doing,” he smiles sheepishly but something in Seto’s expression erases it and makes Yuugi lower his head instead. “I’m sorry I haven’t been around lately, I got caught up in one of my art projects and forgot about everything else,” he looks up at Kaiba through his eyelashes and blushes a little. 

Seto would never admit he finds that endearing. So he scowls and hides behind his usual mask. “As you can see, I’m doing just fine and if this project of yours is so important then you can go back to it,” he says, nearly growling in annoyance when he shivers and quickly folds his arms in an attempt of hidding it. 

But of course Yuugi notices and tries to inch closer but Seto glares him into his spot. He sighs and rubs the back of his head. “Mokuba said this season is hard for you,” he speaks lowly, as if talking to scared animal. 

“Mokuba shouldn’t have said anything,” he says anyway, making a mental note to have a long talk with his brother about what he tells other people. 

“Don’t be mad with him Kaiba, he is just worried about you,” Yuugi rushes in his brother’s defense. 

Seto shivers again and mentally scolds himself for not wearing something warmer. 

Yuugi locks worried eyes back on him and tentatively lays a hand on Seto’s arm. “You are cold, let me help you,” he whispers. 

“I don’t need your help,” he grunts, stubbornly.

Yuugi sighs and steps back, offering him a hand. “Kaiba, do you trust me?” he asks, seriously. 

Everything stops for a moment as Seto stares intently at him, at his hand because the thing isn’t that he does trust Yuugi but rather that he doesn’t know if he wants him to know. 

But Yuggi is here, looking at him with such openess and confidence and he isn’t wavering and for once in his life he gives in. 

He takes the offered hand, implying with this gesture the answer to the question. “I’m not thanking you,” he says. 

And just like that, warmth surges through him. When he sees Yuugi smile he can’t but smile back.

“I wasn’t expecting you to.”

-

The next day a large package arrives at his home. When he opens it, Seto’s breath is blown away. 

A perfectly detailed, poster-length, justice-making drawing of his blue eyes white dragon. 

Seto is rendered speechless. Because Yuugi Freaking Mutou drew this for him. 

And that’s how, without touching, Yuugi can make him feel warm from the inside out. 

The smile and warmth stay with him all through the day. 

Yuugi loves spring; the warm weather, the flowers, the people happily strolling down the street or playing on the park. He always gets jumpy and itchy to go outside and enjoy the sun and maybe get an ice-cream. 

But instead he is here, helping Kaiba finish a project that involves a new game and some sort of holograms. 

Still, this time they are working in Kaiba’s mansion. Which is weird because they didn’t usually do it. They always used to meet at his office or KaibaLand but not at his house. 

Their relationship has been... evolving? Kaiba has been more open with him, not a lot; he hasn’t told him much about his past. That’s alright though, Yuugi has some things about him figured out; like his self-deprecating behavior that he hides behind a steel sheet of arrogance, pride and aloofness.

He has carved himself to wear a stoic mask as to not show others what he’s truly feeling, he never shows emotions (besides the afore mentioned and also annoyance) this because he always gets annoyed when people show emotions. He is snarky and feels like (Yuugi isn’t sure if Kaiba is aware of this) he has to excel in everything in order to prove himself and therefore gain approval. As if he truly needed it. 

But now that he’s spending so much time with him alone, Yuugi has discovered the human side of the CEO. 

He has seen Kaiba smile and heard him laugh a few times, they have shared a few dinners and even a walk through the park once. Kaiba was patient enough to help Yuugi improve his chess and even played some video games with him. 

And he has enjoyed every one of those activities. He has even accepted going on another tour with him come June next year. 

Since that weird time last month when Yuugi found him all shivery and alone in his house and Kaiba admitted that he trusted him, the hope inside Yuugi grew. 

And now it’s finally spring and even though he doesn’t know the reason why winter is hard for Kaiba, he is glad to see him as his usual arrogant and confident self. Even if he’s still cold. 

Yuugi sighs and moves closer to Kaiba. “I think it’s time for a break. We should go for a walk,” he says cheerfully. 

Kaiba pauses his coding and turns to look out the window; at the inviting and warm-promising sun and then turns back to look at his screen, sighing. He rubs his eyes, then cards his fingers through his hair (which gives Yuugi the absurd itch to do so himself because Kaiba’s hair looks so soft,..) 

“Fine,” he grumbles. 

Yuugi beams and bounces out the door, followed by a more composed Kaiba who can’t quite hide a smile at the excitement his campanien is showing.

They walk to the park; Seto walks with his hands shove on his pockets and his trademark sneer in place, Yuugi on the other hand, bounces instead of walking and is looking everywhere as if this were the first time he sees it all. He smiles politely at the pedestrians who return them while Kaiba limits himself to scowl in the background. 

The park is filled with parents watching children playing and a few people walking their dogs and a small group of schoolgirls giggle and blush when they see Yuugi and he bows at them and Seto has to swallow the jealousy that comes to him unbidden. 

They find a bench away from the commotion of people to sit down, an ice-cream parlor nearby. A family of four is buying ice-creams; two small children pull on their parents’ hands to try and make their preferences known. 

Yuugi smiles fondly and motions to the establishment and turns to his companion. “Do you want one?” he asks. 

Seto wants to say no, ice-cream has never helped with his cold problem; cold plus cold equals more cold and that’s never pleasant. He would rather endure it than admit to weakness, though. 

So he nods once, without looking at Yuugi. “Yes,” he says curtly. 

Yuugi’s humor doesn’t sour, he merely rolls his eyes. “Which flavor?”

Seto stays quiet for a moment before answering. “Blueberry,” he whispers. 

Yuugi hums and stands up, he walks calmly and stops once to pet a dog that runs towards him, happily yipping and tale wagging. Yuugi crouches to better scratch the excited pet. 

Yuugi has always loved animals but his living conditions haven’t allowed him the chance to have a pet. So he is only happy to spoil the small dog that’s enthusiastically licking his face, making him giggle like a boy. 

A young girl runs towards them looking apologetic and skids to a stop next to them, spurring apologies that Yuugi waves away easily. 

Seto has always thought of Yuugi as warmth and light and secretly enjoys his company. He watches the King of Games enter the parlor and buy the ice-creams, probably chatting merrily with the employee as he prepares the order.Kaiba has never been able to do that; socialize and talk so freely with strangers. It’s not as if he wants to, anyway. 

The smaller man comes back eagerly licking away at a chocolate cone and holds a blue one with the other. He offers the cone to Seto, who accepts it and nods his thanks. 

Yuugi is idly chatting about some thing or another but Kaiba isn’t paying attention; he is too lost in the memories the ice-cream evoke. Memories of his childhood and his mother, memories of love, warmth and protection. Memories of so long ago that hurt as if they were from yesterday. 

A breeze blows, rustling the leaves on the trees and blowing Yuugi’s hair on his face making him annoyingly push them away but Seto doesn’t notice being busy trying to hide his shiver. When he licks at his dessert however, he shivers again and he is unable to prevent or hide it and so Yuugi notices his discomfort. 

“Kaiba?” his companion asks softly. 

But the man doesn’t answer, he stares at the blue creamy concoction and suddenly breathing comes harder and he can’t have a fucking panic attack in the middle of the park with all these bystanders. 

He jumps to his feet and starts running to the exit, he lets the cone fall wherever and doesn’t look back; he just runs, runs, runs. Doesn’t hear Yuugi call his name or the sound of his footsteps following him. 

He has to get out, he has to get away, he has to-

“Kaiba, wait!” a small but surprisingly strong hand catches his sleeve and forces him to stop. 

“Let me go, Yuugi,” he speaks dangerously calm, face ducked to hide the tears shinning in his eyes. 

“No,” the smaller man replies, managing to sound firn between pants. 

Seto tries to jerk his arm away but the other’s hold doesn’t lessen. “Let me go,” he tries to inflict obedience and fear through his tone but fails miserably. 

“No,” the other replies more firmly. “Kaiba, do you trust me?” he asks softly. 

He doesn’t answer which Yuugi takes as an answer because instead of letting him go, he pulls him closer until he has his arms wrapped around his waist. Kaiba just stands there, motionless, this he wasn’t expecting. 

A part of him wants to push Yuugi away, he’s never liked public displays of affection (or any display or any affection for that matter). There’s a bigger part that wants this; the closeness, the affection, only Yuugi. 

“You can put your arms around me, you know?” Yuugi’s voice comes out muffled against his coat. 

Seto scoffs. “As if I would want to do that,” he throws out for good measure. 

He feels Yuugi sigh and start pulling away. “Sorry, it was foolish of me to try and help you,” he says, sounding bothered now. 

At that moment something snapped inside Seto and he shockingly realizes that he doesn’t want to lose this so whithout saying a word, he pulls the smaller man back in; leaning his head over Yuugi’s and closes his eyes. Yuugi resists at first but after a moment he gives up and rewraps his arms around Seto’s waist. 

Yes, Yuugi is helping him more than he would ever know. Because Kaiba is never going to tell him. 

Only Yuugi can pull him out of his dark and cold place and he thinks it makes sense because who else would be better tasked for this than the King of Games? 

The last thing Yuugi is expecting to see at 2 am on a Wednesday, while the sky is pouring buckets is a drenched-to-the-bone Kaiba Seto, shivering and slouching against the door frame. He must likely walked all the way here. 

Why would the CEO walk under this weather escapes Yuugi. 

That’s Kaiba for you. In all his predictability he is still unpredictable. 

“Kaiba?” Yuugi calls, looking behind the taller man and confirming his suspicions that the man walked all the way here, under the pouring rain. 

“Duel me,” the other answers without preamble and with as commanding a tone as he can muster. 

Yuugi stares at him dumbfounded because, seriously? Is this guy for real? But of course, he is Kaiba Seto. 

He shakes his head in disbelief and opens the door wider. “Yeah, yeah. But first clean and warm clothes.”

Kaiba scowls and is probably about to say something snarky so Yuugi glares at him and folds his arms. 

“You want to duel or not?” he says. 

The man relents and nods, scowl never leaving his face. Yuugi guides him to the bathroom and leaves to fetch spare clothes and a towel for Kaiba. 

There’s something about this that feels... off. There’s something about his expression and posture that makes Yuugi frown. He looks... unsettled; disheveled and dripping wet, clothes sticking to him and eyes flashing electric blue. 

He’s so beautiful. 

Yuugi wants nothing else but kiss him and hold him and chase the cold away and- Yuugi shakes his head to drive those thoughts away because it’s pointless to entertain ideas of something that would never happen. 

Besides, there’s still the issue of Kaiba’s wet clothes. Yuugi bites his lower lip in thought, he doesn’t own anything that could fit the taller boy for obvious reasons. He thinks there are some of Joey’s clothes somewhere in his wardrobe. Hopefully the arrogant asshole would accept wearing them. 

When he comes back to the bathroom, Kaiba is leant against the counter with his arms folded tight against his chest, looking like a wet cat. Yuugi has to bite the inside of his cheek to prevent himself from smiling. 

"Here, dry yourself and change into these,” he pushes his cargo into Kaiba’s arms.

Kaiba scrunches his nose at the clothes. "If you think I’m going to fit into these-“ he starts, brandishing the pants and sweater. 

Yuugi sighs and rolls his eyes. "Yeah, because I would actually give you some of mine,” he snarks. "They are my cousin’s,” he lies easily. "Just put them on and meet me in the backroom.”

He hurries out the door before the other boy can complain some more. He goes to the room and starts pushing things around; boxes containing games and puzzles go to the far right corner, the table and carpet on the middle of the room and the couch on the nearest wall, facing the door. 

He takes out his deck and places it on the table and then plops down on the couch to wait for Kaiba. 

Even if his relationship with Kaiba has been evolving, what with the other man trusting him and letting him see bits and pieces of his true self, he knows there is still an ocean of things he doesn’t know about his friend. And yet he can admit to himself that the platonic crush he’s always had is now something deeper. 

Yuugi knows he is alone with these feelings, the other man is a social inept and doesn’t like emotional displays and probably has never had experience in the romantic department, he isn’t even sure if he is what Kaiba wants in a partner. 

His thoughts are interrupted when his former rival comes through the door; the green sweater is a little tight around the shoulders but it still looks good, the pants are a nice fit, though. Still, the man looks a little uncomfortable, if the way he’s pulling at his sleeves is anything to go by. At least the sweater has a high collar so it’s hiding his neck. 

He looks around the room, scowl still in place. He stares at the carpets and wooden table, scoffing and folds his arms. “Are we really playing here?” he asks with a sneer. 

Yuugi rolls his eyes and asks Atem for patience. “No, I have a secret dueling room behind a secret door,” he snarks. 

Kaiba stares at him as if he had never seen him before, he clears his throat and looks away. “Atem left something of his in you, I see,” he mutters. 

Yuugi says nothing, he just places a hand over the place where his puzzle should be. Where it had been. Sometimeshe misses its weight, its grounding sensation, specially in these kinds of situations. 

He stands up and walks towards the rolled-up mats and hands Kaiba one and he grabs the other before walking to the table where his deck is already waiting. 

“Sorry to disappoint butyou came to my house at 2 am demanding a duel. So don’t go complaining and just sit down,” he says, testilly. 

Kaiba is left there, flabbergasted? (If Seto Kaiba can do that sort of emotions) but he recuperates quickly and with his usual scowl moves to sit in front of Yuugi. He pulls his own deck and offers it to the other boy to part as he does the same with the other’s.

After they each have their hands and a card drawn, they stare in intent determination as they both call ‘duel.’

The fact that is a gruesome duel should go unsaid. They fought tooth and nail, spells and counterspells, dragons and dark magicians. Blood, sweat and tears, as they say. 

Yuugi claws his way to a hard-earned victory. In the end none of Kaiba’s dragons and traps were enough to grant him the win, he shouldn’t be surprised. Yuugi is the king of games after all, doesn’t matter he had his doppelgänger’s help. 

Kaiba is exhausted and cold; he is shivering and the sleeves of his light sweater don’t help to cover it. He shouldn’t have come with the weather like this, he doesn’t want the other to see him like this (even if he has done so before) but he felt trapped inside his house and he needed to get out. 

And now he has his rival’s big, violet eyes trained on him, filled with worry and he doesn’t want that. 

“Kaiba-“

“Save me your pity comment, Yuugi,” he rushes to say before the other can finish his sentence. “I have no use for it,” he picks his cards and starts arranging them on a neat pile so he can put them back inside his pocket. 

He knows the other can see him shaking and for a second he seriously contemplates leaving, storm be damned, but he is not suicidal and besides, he sort of likes Yuugi’s company, not suprising. Yuugi is a rainbow after a storm and Kaiba has admitted to himself that he’s live too long inside a cold, dark room and he misses the sunlight and its warmth. 

And still, he feels exposed and he doesn’t like it one bit. Doesn’t like being vulnerable, doesn’t like showing his true broken self; let others feast upon his raw wounds and loneliness because truth be told, he is lonely. Mokuba aside, he has no one and yeah, he hides behind his cold facade of not needing friends. 

But for fuck’s sake, he is so cold... 

His cards slip out of his grasp and spill all over the floor and he just stares, not making a move to pick them up because there’s no point now; his hands are too clammy, too cold, no point in trying to cover it.Kaiba hates it; hates not being able to control it or getting over it. 

A warn and slightly smaller hand closes over one of his the contrast is so obvious that he can’t help the jerk. He turns to look at the other’s concerned face. “Kaiba,” he speaks gently. 

Kaiba tries, and fails, to pull his walls back up but the earnest worry in Yuugi’s eyes isn’t helping his case. He tries to pull his hand away for good measure but the other’s hold only tightens. 

“It’s okay, Kaiba,” he whispers and then pulls at his hand, indicating for the other to stand up with him. 

The taller man stands up and lets Yuugi pull him along to sit on the couch. Kaiba’s heart is speeding a little; the feel of his,.. friend’s? hand on his, his warmth seeping through the contact, how he doesn’t pressure Kaiba for answers, he just sits there in silent support and Kaiba just wants- 

“Kaiba, do you trust me?” the tri-colored haired guy asks softly. 

Kaiba does. He absolutely does but speaking it out loud would make it real and that’s... scary, to say the least. So he gives a barely-there nod. 

Suddenly Yuugi’s face is close to his and he is leaning even closer, closer, closer and Kaiba doesn’t know what to do. 

He’s only sort of kissed someonebefore and it wasn’t that great of an experience; too much tongue and teeth. 

But Yuugi just presses his lips against Kaiba’s; not demanding, nor bitting, just his soft lips pressing delicately against his. He pulls away slowly, a small but bright smile playing on his lips and that’s enough to chase the last of his coldness away. 

Kaiba frowns. “Why did you do that?” he asks, a tad harsher than he intended and with a sneer. 

Yuugi doesn’t seem to mind, though. He simply shrugs and smirks. “Becauseyou were shaking andyour blush indicates you’re not cold anymore,” he explains innocently. 

Kaiba kisses him to hide the smile blooming on his face. 

Yuugi has chased his coldness away. 

+1

It’s snowing. 

A white blanket of cold softness covers the landscape outside and Seto is staring at the fluffy snowflakes fall and contribute to the already impressive whiteness that make the picture. 

And for the first time in however long, he doesn’t feel the familiar dread and coldness that used to accompany him this time of year. 

Now that he thinks about it, he hasn’t felt cold in a long time. 

And he suspects it’s all thanks to a certain short, tri-colored haired, brilliant man that made himself a place in Kaiba’s heart,stubbornly clinging until he set roots. Seto tried to resist but, as it’s been said, resistance is futile. Light always finds a crany to filter through. 

He plops backwards into the couch, slinging an arm over his face and sighing contentedly. Yeah, he is happy, he can finally let himself admit it. 

He never, for all his billions, expected he’d get to have this (or even want it) a relationship with Yuugi Mutou of all people. His former rival, who Seto had been rude to in many occasions, someone he belittled and was envious of. Yeah, he never expected he would be what the other wanted in a partner. 

At first his... pessimism? and insecurities got the better of him and he used to panic and get beside himself whenever he didn’t see Yuugi or hear about him (that only happened when the other man got absorbed in one of his projects) and after extensive talking and reassurance from Yuugi’s part, he now has an office out of one of the many rooms in Kaiba’s mansion. 

It was hard, letting someone in like this, so intimately and completely. He tried to push Yuugi away so many times but the guy persisted. Then Seto told him his life’s story and yet Yuugi stayed and shared his in return; his own fears and insecurities, dreams and aspirations, guilty pleasures and silly quirks (like singing and dancing to wester pop songs or eating whipped cream directly from the tin) and Seto can’t deny he loves him. 

It took him some time admitting to it and some more time accepting it back but he does. He loves that petit, smart, kind menace sleeping in his bed and warming his heart. 

And he wouldn’t change it for the world. 

A sudden weight settles atop of him but except for the smile he remains otherwise unmoving. 

“You can’t sleep?” comes the soft question. 

Seto cards long fingers through soft bangs gently. “I didn’t want to wake you and it’s snowing,” he replies simply, the motions of his fingersmaking him a little drowsy. 

His lover tenses, he knows what that entails and always gets concerned that Seto would get too caught in his mind. This time however, it’s different. 

“Oh,” the smaller man whispers. 

Seto presses a soft kiss to his forehead. “It’s nothing like that,” he reassures. 

His lover relaxes a little and nuzzles his face into Seto’s neck, pressing feathery kisses over the faint marks of past violence that he still has trouble leaving in the open. Yuugi never pressures him to show them and Seto loves him the more for it. And when he lets Yuugi see, he is always careful with that area; kissing and caressing it gently. 

Every time they are intimate his lover leaves his own marks on Seto’s neck and shoulders and that has helped him deal better with his memories. 

“You know you can wake me when you have a nightmare,” his lover scolds him without heat. 

Seto rolls his eyes, even if his lover can’t see it. “Yeah, I know. I didn’t have one, I just couldn’t sleep,” he says. 

Yuugi leans on his elbow and looks down at him but before he can say anything, he yawns making Seto chuckle; he’s always found it adorable when his boyfriend yawns (I mean, he is adorable in general) so he pinches Yuugi’s nose (as always) to make him scrunch it to try and dislodge Seto’s fingers and they end up giggling like idiots because it is fucking o’clock in the a m and they are tired. 

“Well, come back to bed,” his love pleads softly. “It’s cold and you’re warm,” he yawns. 

Seto smirks. “Oh, how the tables have turned,” he says in faux mockery but stands up anyway, bringing Yuugi with him and eliciting a squeal from the smaller man. 

Seto holds him tight around the waist, his lover’s hold isn’t that tight though; he knows Seto would never let him fall. Just as he wouldn’t let Seto fall in return. 

“Let’s get you warm, shall we?” he whispers, nudging his nose against Yuugi’s.Who would have thought that him, cold and arrogant Seto Kaiba, had it in him to be this cheesy?

That’s all because and for Yuugi. Only he brings this side out and Seto wouldn’t want it any other way. 

There is no one else for him, no one else he wants. No one else can chase his nightmares away like Yuugi does. 

And that’s exactly what he tries to convey when he kisses Yuugi as he lowers them back into the bed. 

And for this night it’s in his hands to chase the coldness away. 

How the tables have turned, indeed. 


End file.
